loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
John Thompson
"It would be nice if we could be friends..but if you don't..that's fine too.." John is the 15 year old brother of Mark Thompson (deceased). He was born on June 10th and he was very close to his brother, who sadly died on the same day, and when he died, John set out to get revenge on the person responsible which he believed to be Tyler. However he met two people, Haruna and Hitomi and he tried to help them. Haruna helped him find Tyler but when she discovered his intentions to kill him she tried her best to stop him. John only managed to injure Tyler and deeply regrets what he did. He and Haruna got into a close relationship after some time. John is quite a delicate person, in strength and feelings, and his feelings have been thrown and torn up as he has tried to please two girls when one once cut herself because of him and he couldn't take it and so had to choose between them. But he managed to pull through and get his life back on track. Personality John is a nice, caring person who tries to help people as much as he can because that's what his brother did and he respected that a lot. He doesn't want to get people too involved in what he does because he feels that it's best if they didn't know about it. He doesn't like visiting his brothers grave but feels he has to every now and then or is forced to. He is also very sensitive when it comes to relationships and gets embarrassed over most forms of affection. But he will try and please someone by any means necessary if he upsets them. However, he doesn't know how other people see things. So he may see it as a meal with a friend but he doesn't know that it could be a date and this can sometimes lead to trouble. If he is really emotionally hurt, he can sometimes just snap and not think about his actions until he has calmed down. His emotions can be easily manipulated as all he wants to do is please everybody but needs to learn that it is not always possible to do so. Past John was born into a normal family. He didn't really have any special features but he got by with the help of his brother. But when his brother died, it shook his entire family. John felt that his parents had favoured Mark more and when he died, they made him visit the grave more than he liked. He didn't feel good around the grave. He went back to a small room that he had built as a base when he was young. He lived there so he had some privacy. He didn't really pay attention as his life went by but he tried desperately to find his brother's killer. After he met Haruna, he cheered up a bit and he now lives with her. He is finally starting to settle down with less worries. After being arrested on suspicion of attempted murder but proved innocent, Haruna ran away from him because of something he did and John is struggling to know what to do. But after a hard choice when another girl announced her love for him, John managed to sort it out. First Haruna wouldn't accept any help from him because he hurt her by being near her because he was dating the other girl for the 3 months since she left. Then he tried to stop Haruna hurting herself by saying he still had some love for her which lead to the other girl questioning his love for her. She left him with a choice between her and Haruna. At first John chose Haruna but she came and said he shouldn't hurt the other girl. But when John went to try and make up, she had found another boyfriend who she had as a reserve. So John went back sadly and found that Haruna had love for him and wanted to get back together. So now John and Haruna are dating again and are happy. After many years, they grew closer and they made up for the events from before. They now have a baby boy named James and John is raising him with Haruna and learning about being a father. Weaknesses and Fears John is quite weak in physical strength although he has trained a little but he isn't too good in a fight. He is also very submissive and sensitive so he will do a lot of the things he is told and will be very apologetic towards people. Since he blames himself for a lot of things that went wrong in his life, he will do as most people say to avoid causing any more trouble. This means he can be taken advantage of very easily and do more things he regrets. He doesn't like visiting his brothers grave because he feels somehow responsible and that he is always expected to be as good as him. He doesn't like responsibility and the pressure it puts on him. Likes/Dislikes John isn't very fussy when it comes to likes and dislikes. He generally doesn't mind anything but can get very scared under pressure. He hates it when he knows something will happen, but not if its good or bad or when it will happen. He likes it when everybody is happy and there are no problems so he can relax a bit. He also likes going outside and playing with his friends as it makes him forget about his troubles and problems. Category:Male Category:Characters